The lost spirit
by Nikora
Summary: This in AU Namek saga fanfic. New aliens appear on the planet Namek. What do they want and what does it have to do with Gohan? Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

I have reposted this story because I didn't like it and I have edited and changed some bits.  
  
This story takes place just after Krillin, Gohan and Bulma have landed on planet Namek.  
  
The lost spirit  
Chapter one  
  
"Hey Krillin" shouted Gohan.  
  
"What's up?" said Krillin.  
  
"Can you feel that power in the air?" he looked to the left and right, trying to see where the power was coming from.  
  
"Yes, it's huge, but its not Friezer" said Krillin sounding very worried. He thought Friezer was the worst of their problems.  
  
"I know," relied Gohan, "I wonder who it is, they're even stronger than Friezer." Don't we get a break? He thought.  
  
"Hey what's wrong with you guys?" asked Bulma seeing the worried faces on her two comrades. They just stood there and waited. Neither wanted to say, but they both knew it wasn't looking good.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Elsewhere on Namek  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Master Tomo, we have picked up two more power readings over to the west." A tall, black haired man was standing in front of a strange looking alien. He had a long thick tail and a very muscular body. His skin, if you would call it skin, was green and he had no hair.  
  
Tomo thought for a moment before replying, "Are you sure its not that Friezer guy and his men looking for the dragon balls?" he asked with a skeptical voice.  
  
"Yes, they are far away from the others and they seem to be trying to hide their power," a small smile appeared on Tomo's face.  
  
"Maka," he said to a small blue being to his left, "go and investigate these new powers .I want a full report as soon as possible." Maka nodded and flew off.  
  
"Not long now," thought Tomo as he looked in the direction where Maka had flown.  
  
He wanted to take his time on this mission but they had to be off the planet before the dragon was called and they had to bring back what their lord wanted.  
  
"Roko, go and see how many dragon balls they have. I want to be out of here before they summon the dragon."  
  
"Sir," shouted Roko and flew off in the opposite direction in which Maka had flown. Tomo was left on his own to think. A small smirk crept onto his face. He could hardly wait until they returned to their Lord with his 'prize'.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Gohan, do you feel that?" asked Krillin, "its like 5 Freezers are heading this way." He turned to look at his best friends' son.  
  
"Oh no what are we going to do Krillin?" Krillin tried to look hopeful but failed.  
  
"The only thing we can do, stay here and hope they don't find us. Hey Gohan push your power level down as far as you can."  
  
Gohan nodded and powered down.  
  
A small figure appeared in the distance. When it was near the cave it stopped and seemed to survey the area.  
  
Krillin and Gohan saw a small alien with long blue hair to match his body. Bulma moved to the back of the cave quickly. They all held their breath as the stranger searched for something unknown, though they didn't know what.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Maka saw the cave straight away.  
  
Unknown to the occupants of the cave Maka had the ability see through certain things, kind of like a 'super vision' so there was nowhere to hide. He saw them standing in the cave, their backs against the wall.  
  
He looked at them slightly amused. The blue haired female was cowering at the back of the cave. "She's not a threat" thought Maka. The bald one was looking serious and was quite strong but he was no threat either. Then his eyes flickered towards Gohan. A small smile appeared on his face as he looked at the young hybrid.  
  
He chuckled to himself and flew of to repot to his leader.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Krillin and Bulma sighed with relief as the blue stranger flew off.  
  
Gohan however just stood there staring. Somehow he knew that the blue man had seen them. He didn't like it at all. He had a bad feeling about this.  
  
"Hey what's wrong buddy?" asked Krillin seeing the look on Gohan face.  
  
"I think he saw us Krillin,"  
  
Krillin looked at the young boy. "What makes you think that?" he said, slightly worried at how serious Gohan was about this.  
  
"I just felt it"  
  
"Don't worry Gohan were safe now," reashored Krillin, but Gohan wasn't convinced. This was bad.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Master Tomo," said Roko as he flew down and kneeled at Tomo's feet.  
  
"Speak," he commanded.  
  
"They have collected 5 of the dragon balls but one of the Nameks destroyed their power reading scouters. They can't find any more of the balls without them."  
  
"Good. That will slow them down a bit," said Tomo flatly. He looked to his right and saw Maka speeding towards them, a smile covering his blue face.  
  
"Sir, excellent news," he said after landing and kneeling.  
  
"Yes?" asked Tomo, already guessing the answer.  
  
"There were three of them, a blue haired female and a bald earthling," he paused for a second. " The third was the boy."  
  
"Are you sure of it?" questioned Tomo. He had to make sure there were no mistakes.  
  
"Yes sir, he had a tail, pale skin and black hair. He fitted the description without a doubt." Maka puffed his chest out, obviously pleased that he had done a good job.  
  
"Good," said Tomo and got ready to fly off. "Come on, we're going to catch ourselves a baby saiyajin." With that the three of them flew off. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, they were really encouraging.  
  
To xT-Zealot: Yea, I know he didn't have a tail on Namek but as you thought its just to help the story along.  
  
To Azazelgirl: I know what you mean. I hate romance as well.  
  
The lost spirit  
Chapter 2  
  
On a ship heading for Namek  
  
Goku was training at 30 times normal gravity. He had just done 10,000 press ups.  
  
"Goku" said a voice.  
  
"King Kai, is that you?" asked Goku, hardly believing his ears.  
  
"Yes Goku. I have a surprise for you."  
  
"What sort of surprise?"  
  
"Well I have some of your friends hear with me."  
  
"No way. Yamcha, Chiaotsu, Tien and Piccolo."  
  
"Yes they are all here and are ready to start training."  
  
"Hey Goku!"  
  
"Yamcha!"  
  
"Just do what you need to do and get those dragon balls. I don't care if there's someone strong there, I know you can beat them."  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence. I'll do my best," he promised.  
  
"I think I'll see what's happening on planet Namek," said King Kai. "Lets see," He looked at the planet from space. It seemed calm enough. Then he saw Freezer and started sweating. He noticed another power reading.  
  
"Goku, there's someone even stronger than Freezer there." That turned a few heads.  
  
"Huh," said Goku, "who is it and are they looking for the dragon balls as well?" King Kai looked again. He saw Tomo, Maka and Roko flying at great speed to an unknown destination.  
  
He looked harder to see if he could see what their intentions were.  
  
"Oh no," he gasped and got frazzled. The others picked him up.  
  
"What was it?" they all asked looking at him( except for Goku).  
  
"This is bad Goku," he said. "They are hired space fighters."  
  
"Space fighters," repeated Goku, "what do they want and how strong are they?"  
  
"Who hired them?" asked Piccolo.  
  
""I have no way of telling who hired them and they are extremely strong." He paused for a bit, "I know what there after."  
  
"What, the dragon balls?"  
  
"No. They are scared of the legendary dragon and try to avoid it."  
  
"Then what do they want?" asked Goku becoming anxious.  
  
"When they have a job they will complete it no matter what the cost," said King Kai, his voice becoming sadder.  
  
"KING KAI," shouted Goku, "WHAT DO THEY WANT?" There was a silence in which everyone held their breath waiting for the answer. Then King Kai said a single word.  
  
"Gohan."  
  
Back on Namek  
  
After Gohan had persuaded Krillin that they weren't safe, they had come out of hiding and were looking for another place to lay low. They both felt something and looked at each other.  
  
"Krillin, it's him again and he's not alone" said Gohan beginning to tremble.  
  
"Lets get down to that crevice," he said pointing to a spot just below them. They flew down, Krillin carrying Bulma.  
  
"Hey guys. What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Someone's coming," was all she got. They landed and crouched down. A small bolder suddenly fell and headed straight for Bulma. Krillin and Gohan both blasted it and straight away they realized their mistake.  
  
"Darn," said Krillin stamping his foot into the ground. They all looked up and awaited fate.  
  
Did you just feel that?" asked Maka.  
  
"Yes. It looks like they've moved," replied Tomo. They changed course and headed straight for Krillin, Gohan and Bulma.  
  
On Goku's ship  
  
"Gohan. Why do they want Gohan?" asked Goku.  
  
"I don't know. They only do what they are paid to do," said King Kai.  
  
"Who hired them?" persisted Goku.  
  
"I already said I don't know."  
  
"What will they do if they find him?"  
  
"I don't think they want to kill him, these sort of fighters are paid to find something and bring it back to their employer."  
  
"No," shouted Goku, "they can't have Gohan."  
  
"You can't do anything for him here Goku," king Kai said flatly. "You just have to hope that they don't find him."  
  
Goku felt helpless on the ship. Some space fighters were after his son for who knows what reason and he couldn't even protect him. He decided to train extra hard so he could defeat all that he encountered on Namek. Especially the people after his son.  
  
What do you think? Sorry its not that long but I thought it would be better if I stopped there. It's short and sweet. I've written the next two chapters and I just need to put them onto the computer so I'll have them done as soon as I can. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dragonball characters, but all the bad guys except Freezer are mine.  
  
The lost spirit  
Chapter 3  
  
Bulma was complaining about needing to have a bath and shave her legs when Krillin put his hand over her mouth and put one finger up to his lips, signaling her to be quiet.  
  
Gohan was really scared now but tried not to show it.  
  
Krillin saw the look of fear on the boys face and made a promise to himself to protect the kid with his life. After all he was only 6.  
  
It seemed like ages until they heard the thing they all feared.  
  
"Where are they?" said a deep voice, "They have to be around here somewhere." "Keep looking. I know there here, I can sense them."  
  
"No," thought Gohan, "they can sense our Ki's. He tried to hide himself more despite the fact that it wouldn't do much good.  
  
"I have an idea," came one of the voices.  
  
With that he started throwing energy blasts at the rocks and water down below, trying to bring out anyone hiding in them.  
  
Krillin looked at Bulma. If they were to be caved in, Bulma might not survive. He and Gohan were fighters but she could not defend her self against an onslaught of rocks.  
  
He started to move towards Bulma but soon found out that this was a mistake.  
  
A blast hit the rocks directly above Gohan and he raced to get free before he was bombarded by debris. Krillin saw Gohan's vapor trail and hoped the young saiyajin was alright.  
  
Without warning a tall green figure appeared in front of him. He stared at the stranger and moved protectively in front of Bulma.  
  
"Don't worry about trying to protect your friend," the stranger said as he chuckled to himself, "we don't want her."  
  
"Huh," said Krillin, a little taken aback by what the man just said. He regained his composure, "what do you want then?"  
  
"Well, since you asked so nicely I think I might tell you."  
  
Suddenly they herd a small yell and looked around. Krillin looked at were the yell had come from. There were two other men there, completely different to the first one, and held tightly between them was a struggling Gohan.  
  
"Gohan," shouted Krillin. "Put him down," he demanded.  
  
The three men just laughed. The leader of the three men (well Krillin guest he was the leader) spoke again.  
  
"Now, we can do this the easy way or we can do it the hard way," he said. "You can give up now and let us take what we want, or you can choose to fight and you and girl die." He said this quietly but his voice was full of menace.  
  
"And what do you want," shouted Gohan, still trying to free himself from the ever tightening grip of the two aliens.  
  
"Yes. And what does it have to do with us?" continued Krillin, still standing in front of Bulma who was on her knees in fear now.  
  
"I would have thought that would be obvious by now, but I guess you humans aren't very good on the up take," said a very amused Tomo. He lifted a long muscular arm and stretched it out and pointed straight at Gohan.  
  
"Him."  
  
"But why..," Krillin was cut short by Tomo.  
  
"No more question. Now what's it going to be, will you surrender or will you fight?"  
  
"Your not having Gohan," was all Krillin said.  
  
"Very well, have it your way." He nodded to Maka and Roko who had apprehended the young hybrid. Roko let go of Gohan's left arm and started to walk towards Krillin.  
  
"Krillin no," shouted Gohan. He had tried to get free when his lest hand was released but found it quickly held back by Maka who, now, had him in a very painful lock. He tried to struggle but had little luck.  
  
As Roko walked towards Krillin he got into a fighting pose. Krillin looked at Gohan who was completely helpless then he turned and looked at his opponent. He knew he couldn't win this fight, but he had to try.  
  
On Goku's ship  
  
He put the weights down and sniffed under his arms.  
  
"Pew," he said dropping his arm back down by his side. "Well as a wise man once said, 'the stronger you are then the stronger you smell'." He walked off into the bathroom and got ready to have a quick bath.  
  
On Namek  
  
Krillin took a fighting stance and looked at his opponent. He had to safe Gohan. He lunged at Roko as fast as he could, aiming a punch at his head. Roko, however, just hit him away as if he was nothing but a fly. He hit the side of the crevice and fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
"Krillin," shouted Gohan trying desperately to go and help his friend. He began powering up and Maka was so taken by surprise that he let go of the young saiyajin.  
  
Gohan flew to his fallen friend and tried to get him up. He was out cold.  
  
Bulma, who now had some feeling in her legs, ran over to help but quickly felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She screamed and Gohan looked round to see Tomo holding Bulma.  
  
"Now boy, you will give up or your friend here might have a little accident." He held Bulma very tightly, preventing her from escaping.  
  
"Bulma," cried Gohan. "Let her go," he demanded.  
  
"Only if you surrender," came a cold reply. Gohan had no choice. He couldn't let Bulma get hurt because of him. He put his arms by his side.  
  
"You have to let Bulma and Krillin go though."  
  
"Sure kid. I don't want to waist my time with these weaklings anyway." Tomo smiled. He pointed to Maka who quickly grabbed Gohan's arms and put them into an energy hold. He did the same to his feet. When Gohan was unable to move, Tomo let go of Bulma who ran over to Gohan and Krillin.  
  
"Gohan, you can't," she said.  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt," he mumbled.  
  
"I know but..," she trailed off.  
  
"Hey Bulma," he whispered, "I still have that tracking device in my bag, you can find me by using that ( don't ask me why he had a tracking device in his bag, you'll find out soon enough). Tell my dad to find the dragon balls first though."  
  
"Good idea Gohan," replied.  
  
Tomo had had enough 'good byes' and walked towards Gohan. He tried to back away but his restraints were too tight. Bulma wanted to stay with Gohan but Gohan told her to go and help Krillin. She had become very fond of young Gohan on their little trip and she wouldn't be able to live with herself if anything happened to him. Against her better judgment she went over to Krillin.  
  
Gohan was scared now. He didn't know why these people wanted him and he didn't want to know quite frankly.  
  
His eyes became glossy as he tried to fight back tears. Tomo stepped up to Gohan, looking down on him with a smile.  
  
Gohan knew what was coming and he braced himself. Tomo raised his hand slowly and clipped Gohan on the back of the neck.  
  
He fell to the ground knocked out.  
  
Bulma could only watch as Maka picked up the unconscious boy and he and the other two flew off.  
  
Krillin came around about an hour later.  
  
"What happened? Where's Gohan?" he said looking about franticly to find the young boy. He looked at Bulma who looked at her feet.  
  
"No," faltered Krillin starting to get mad. Why had he let them take him? If only he had been stronger. What was Chi Chi going to say? He was only a child, what would those people want him for?  
  
"Com on Bulma," finally said, " we're going after them."  
  
"No Krillin, you were out for an hour. They're long gone by now," her voice was croaky as though she was holding back tears. "Gohan still had his pack on, we can track him down using this." She held out a small black device.  
  
"What's that?" asked Krillin.  
  
"It's a tracking device. You see while we were on the ship Gohan was curious about all the stuff that was in my room. I showed him a few of the things there and he must have kept the tracking device I was showing him," she paused. "We can use it to find him, but Gohan wanted us to find the dragon balls first."  
  
"He's just like his farther," thought Krillin. "Always thinking of others before himself."  
  
That's all for now. Please review!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

The lost spirit  
Chapter 4  
  
After Tomo, Maka and Roko flew off with the young hybrid, Tomo got out a small communicator. He pressed a red button and stopped in mid air. A small screen appeared above the device and a hooded figure appeared on the screen ( you have to have the hooded figure).  
  
"What is it?" demanded the figure.  
  
"Sir, we have the boy," said Tomo with, what might have been, a hint of fear in his voice.  
  
"Let me see!" he demanded. Tomo turned the screen to look at the small bound figure in Maka's arms.  
  
Maka lifted Gohan up and held him out for the man to see. His head fell limply on his shoulder as he was held up. The hooded man smiled.  
  
"Good work men. You will be paid as soon as you get back and make sure no one follows you. Take off his back pack, the earthlings aren't stupid. They will have something in there to track him by." Maka did as he was told and took the pack off Gohan's back. Roko looked in and found the small homing device.  
  
"You were right," he said holding it up for all to see.  
  
"Of course I was right. I will await your arrival." He took one last hungry look at Gohan before turning the machine off.  
  
On Goku's ship  
  
Goku had continued training after his break. He had done twice as much as he had done before King Kai had told him the news about the new fighters. He wanted to help the others as much as he could. He desperately hopped that they were all safe. Especially Gohan.  
  
"Goku," came a voice.  
  
"What is it King Kai?" he asked.  
  
"I sorry Goku. I was keeping an eye on Namek and I saw the whole thing." Goku braced himself for the news, not wanting to hear the rest.  
  
"They got Gohan," he said flatly, "and there's more, I know who they are taking him to." He stopped. Goku was clenching his fists.  
  
"Who," his voice was colder than usual and his face was dead serious.  
  
"A man named Zarok. He is a terrible man Goku."  
  
"What does he want with Gohan?"  
  
"I don't know, he is too far away to see but I can tell you where he is."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Goku I know how much you care about your son but you need to find the dragon balls before Freezer can make his wish for immortality."  
  
"But Gohan."  
  
"Goku," he said rather sternly, "you have to stop Freezer first then you can rescue your son. I don't think he's in that much immediate danger." Goku didn't want to do it but he had no choice, his son was being taken to this Zarok guy whoever he was and he had to let him go and fight someone else. Sadly he complied and carried on training.  
  
On King Kai's Planet  
  
Piccolo was meditating and he felt Gohan's power disappear slowly. He wanted to help his young friend but was helpless from there. Life just wasn't fare.  
  
On an unknown ship  
  
Soon after they had taken off Tomo had ordered Maka to put Gohan in one of the small rooms at the base of the ship.  
  
Maka had done so and put the boy on a bed in a lit up room.  
  
They may be space fighters but they weren't monsters and Zarok would not be pleased if his 'guest' was unhappy. He locked the door and went back to the main room of the ship.  
  
"How long until we arrive?" asked Tomo.  
  
"About a week," replied Roko who was sitting at the controls.  
  
"Maka, I want you to keep an eye on the kid. If he wakes up give him some food but do not let him out of the room."  
  
Maka nodded and walked off to the screen room to watch Gohan on the monitor. It was a boring job. After about 5 hours Gohan stirred. Maka watched closely.  
  
Gohan opened his eyes and sat up with a jolt.  
  
His head hurt and his arms were still bound. He noticed that his pack was missing as well. That made him feel empty. He looked around.  
  
He was on a black bed in a small room. Gohan didn't need to look out a window to know that he was in space. He cursed under his breath and tried to get free of his bindings. A small noise caught his attention.  
  
The door had opened and a tall dark haired man was standing there with a tray of food. Gohan recognized the man from earlier and automatically backed against the wall. Maka smiled and walked in. He put the tray on the bed and turned to leave.  
  
"Hey," came a small voice from behind him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well um...I want to know what you plane to do with me," continued the small voice.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough," was all he said and he left the room and Gohan to ponder on that. Gohan looked at the food and his stomach growled loudly. He put his had over it and remembered that he hadn't eaten for over a day now.  
  
"Well at least they feed me," he said and sat down in front of the food. He began the difficult task of trying to eat with his hands tied together. The food was gone in mere minuets and Gohan looked around at his surroundings again. It wouldn't hurt to see if he could get out, or would it?  
  
Maka watched with amusement as the young boy got up and walked to the door. He pushed at it but nothing happened. Then he started kicking the walls but he didn't even leave a dent. Finally he powered up as best he could and fired a red beam at one of the walls. I bounced back and it only just missed him. Gohan eventually gave up and sat back on the bed. After a while of wondering sleep took him and he curled up into a small ball and tried to think happy thoughts.  
  
I know the last bit sounds a bit like Peter Pan but it's the only thing I could think of. Any good? Please review!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

The lost spirit  
Chapter 5  
  
Maka continued watching the boy as he fell asleep. He wondered what the boy could be dreaming about as he watched him toss from side to side, occasionally crying out.  
  
Gohan's dream  
  
A large beam was heading straight for him.  
  
Nappa had just fired at the young saiyajin after his failed attempt to beat him. The next thing he knew was that Piccolo was on the floor severely hurt.  
  
"No. Mr. Piccolo," he cried.  
  
"Gohan. Get the dragon balls. Wish me back ok." Gohan could only nod his head.  
  
"Don't go Mr. Piccolo, we need you." Piccolo smiled and disappeared.  
  
"Nooooooo," shouted Gohan flying up in rage. He looked straight at Nappa and started powering up.  
  
"Masenkohaaaa!" he shouted as he released a large energy beam from his outstretched hands. The big oaf still managed to block it.  
  
He fell to the ground completely out of energy.  
  
"I'm sorry everyone, I failed."  
  
He woke with a start. It was a while before he remembered what happened. How long had he been on the ship? I must have been a few days but there was no way of telling for sure. He hoped they were going to feed him again. His hands were starting to hurt in the energy bindings that he still wore. He had to find a way out.  
  
On Namek  
  
This part of the story is practically the same as on TV except Gohan isn't there. Krillin and Vegeta team up and Goku comes early and saves them from the Ginu Force. Goku is stronger than in the series because he wants to get Gohan back. He beats Captain Ginu quickly and they manage to get the dragon balls. They wish Piccolo back and then they wish him to Namek. Freezer shows up and battles Goku. When Freezer kills Krillin he goes Super Saiyajin. Piccolo doesn't get hurt that bad. Goku is so angry about Gohan that he defeats him straight away. With the last wish they wish Krillin back ( Guru doesn't die in this so they can still be used ). They use the earth balls to wish all the Nameks back later. I know it's a bit mucked up but without Gohan it all goes down the drain.  
  
"Way to go Goku!" shouted Krillin running up to his friend.  
  
"I have to admit, you fight pretty well," said Piccolo.  
  
"Thanks guys." His face was serious again.  
  
"I'm going after Gohan." It had been two days since he had arrived on Namek and three since he had herd about his son's kidnapping.  
  
"We're coming too," said Krillin. "Oh no!" he said suddenly remembering something.  
  
"What is it Krillin?" asked Goku.  
  
"It's Bulma. Where is she? She's going to be really pissed."  
  
"we'll go and get her on our way back to the ship." They all flew off. When they got there, Bulma in hand she asked what they were going to do.  
  
"Bulma we're going to get Gohan." She nodded her head. She had been worrying about the young boy for days now and she was very willing to help get him back. They began to get ready to go when Bulma had an idea. She went to the controls and started pressing lots of buttons.  
  
"What are you doing Bulma?" asked Goku.  
  
"I'm trying to home in on the tracking device in Gohan's pack," she explained. She continued pressing buttons. She pressed enter and waited for the co-ordinates of Gohan's location. She looked again and couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
"It says that he is still on Namek."  
  
"What, that can't be right I would have sensed him," said Goku, "Unless...," he trailed off.  
  
"What are the co-ordinates Bulma?"  
  
"100 miles North west," she said. Goku flew off to were his son was supposed to be.  
  
When he got there all he could see was a small red pack which he recognized as Gohan's. He picked it up and flew back to the ship.  
  
"This was all that was there," he said flatly. They emptied the bag and found the tracking device.  
  
"No," said Bulma, "they must have found it and taken it out. How are we going to find him now?" she fell to the floor. Goku thought for a bit and then remembered what King Kai had said. He knew where this Zarok guy was so he could tell them where his son was.  
  
"King Kai."  
  
"Yes Goku."  
  
"I need you to tell me where Gohan is please."  
  
"Well Goku I'd like to first congratulate you on a wonderful victory," King Kai stifled a laugh. " Gohan is being taken to these co-ordinates. 23W7912ZY."  
  
"Wow that's a long way," commented Bulma, "It will take us about three weeks to get there on this ship."  
  
"Well we better get going," said Piccolo. The others stared. It was the first time that the Namek had spoken in a while. They all agreed and Bulma plotted their course. The ship launched and they began their journey to who nose where. Hopefully to find an alive Gohan there.  
  
I'm sorry about all the cuts in the middle but it would be really boring writing out a story that everyone already nose. I hope to have the next chapter up in a few days so bear with me. 


	6. Chapter 6

The lost Spirit  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Gohan didn't know how long he was in that room and the only time he saw anyone was when they brought him food.  
  
Each time they did, they refused to tell him anything.  
  
He had thought of many different ways to escape but they all came to a halt when he came to the bit about getting off the ship. A while ago he thought he felt his dad's ki but it quickly disappeared. He sensed danger up ahead so he had tried to train himself a bit but he usually ended up on his face as his captors still hadn't taken his bindings off.  
  
He stiffened as he felt someone coming towards his room. He knew they were probably going to give him food so he got off the bed and moved to the back of the room, as far away from the door as possible.  
  
When the door opened he was surprised to see a different man there. Over the past days either the tall black haired man came or the small blue guy did. This time it was the green one.  
  
This was the one he was scared of the most. Tomo, however, had no food with him as he entered the room. His face curved into a smile as he caught sight of the child cowering against the back wall.  
  
Tomo took a few steps into the room then stopped.  
  
Gohan kept eye contact with him incase he tried anything. Not that he had much of a chance against him. Gohan knew that these three were extremely strong and that he couldn't beat even the weakest one in a fight.  
  
Tomo took a few more steps forward delighted with the child's fear. When Tomo was right in front of him Gohan tried to back off even more but the wall prevented any escape.  
  
"It's time to go runt," said the figure in front of him.  
  
Gohan finally had the courage to speak, " go where?"  
  
Tomo just chuckled and moved his hand forward to grab Gohan. He pushed the hand away but it quickly came back and grabbed him by his gi.  
  
"Put me down," screamed Gohan at the top of his lungs. He struggled with little result.  
  
Tomo held the boy in a tight grip and proceeded to carry the struggling child out of the room. Gohan kicked with all his might but his hits didn't seem even to be noticed by the one he was attacking.  
  
After a while of resisting he was worn out and could only watch as he was carried out of the ship and into a wide corridor. It was very bright compared with the room he had been in for the last few days. He was still struggling to get free and Tomo was getting tired of it.  
  
"If you don't stop it I'm going to have to knock you out again and I'll do it painfully," he threatened. It was enough to make the boy stop and Tomo laughed.  
  
Gohan watched as he passed door after door. Some of them were open and he could see people working on lots of machines.  
  
Some of the people would look up and smile at him as they went passed. But they weren't pleasant smiles, they were more like hungry smiles and they sent a shiver down his spine.  
  
They stopped when they came to a blue door. Tomo opened it and walked in, Gohan in tow. One of the workers looked up as he herd them come in. Unlike the others he kept a straight face.  
  
"There was no trouble I hope," said the man . "No. I didn't even break a sweat," he said chuckling.  
  
"Good. Zarok wants to see him straight away." Gohan wasn't expecting that and he started to struggle again. He didn't want to be taken to anyone.  
  
"Put me down, " he shouted.  
  
"He's a feisty one isn't he Tomo," said the man laughing at the boy's failed attempts to get down.  
  
"Indeed he is," replied Tomo, " come on runt, we're going for a little ride." Gohan didn't like the sound of that but all he could do was hang helplessly as he was carried out of the room.  
  
On Goku's ship  
  
Piccolo was meditating in a corner with his turban on. His face was expressionless and he floated a meter off the ground.  
  
"Kaioken times 40," shouted Goku as he launched his attack. He was training at 300 times normal gravity as Bulma had re-programmed it.  
  
Bulma was in another room because she would be squashed like a bug and Krillin was catching some Z's. Vegeta, who had joined them at the last minuet because he wanted to fight Goku, was off on his own somewhere doing his own thing.  
  
Goku stopped suddenly and looked up.  
  
"Gohan."  
  
"What is it Goku?" asked Piccolo.  
  
"It's Gohan, I sense something bad is going to happen to him." Silence. Piccolo knew that Gohan's kidnap was tearing Goku apart.  
  
"Goku. You can't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault." He didn't answer but carried on with his training.  
  
It seemed like they were walking for hours until they reached their destination. Gohan was pushed forward into a crowded train like transport.  
  
As they left, Gohan looked out of one of the windows. What he saw made his heart stop. It was a massive city as far as the eye could see.  
  
Tomo must have seen the look on Gohan's face because he answered the question Gohan had been thinking.  
  
"That is Tomatiku." Gohan just stared. Tomo tightened his grip on Gohan's gi as they started slowing down. Gohan had an idea. He waited until the train had stopped then he yanked as hard as he could. His gi ripped and he ran out of the door.  
  
"Dam runt," shouted Tomo and quickly followed. Gohan didn't know where he was going, all he knew was that he wanted to get away and off this planet. He looked back and saw a mad Tomo on his heels.  
  
People moved out of his way as he ran but no one came to his aid. Tomo was cursing under his breath as he pushed people out of the way trying to re capture the kid. If Zarok didn't want this kid alive and unharmed he would have blasted him into oblivion by now.  
  
Gohan turned a sharp left and ran into an ally way. A dead end.  
  
"No," said Gohan.  
  
"That was a very stupid thing to do kid," said Tomo in a menacing voice. Gohan backed up against the wall. Tomo walked forward and put out a hand to grab him. "Hey," came a voice above Gohan. He looked up.  
  
"Up here," said the voice again. Gohan looked back at Tomo who was also looking up. Gohan took his chance and flew up. Tomo followed suit trying to grab his leg and pull him down again.  
  
When Gohan reached the top he saw a group of about ten men in fighting stances. He didn't like the look of this one little bit. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I don't own any DBZ characters but the others are mine.  
  
The Lost Spirit  
Chapter 7  
  
Gohan looked at the men and wondered who they are.  
  
"Don't you know it's not nice to pick on kids," said a black haired man at the front who, Gohan guessed was the leader.  
  
"This is official business Nick and I suggest you don't get in my way," said Tomo.  
  
Gohan shrank back from both men who were obviously enemies. Nick looked at him for a moment.  
  
"What would someone like you want with a saiyajin child?" he asked looking back at Tomo.  
  
"He's to be taken to Lord Zarok."  
  
"Zarok!" replied all the men with hints of fear. Gohan was scared now. Maybe if he made a quick getaway. He turned and began to run. He didn't get far, however because Tomo was right in front of him.  
  
"where do you think your going?" he said and made a grab for him. Gohan moved back again and powered up ready to fight.  
  
"Hey kid," said Nick, " let us handle this, ok." He winked at Gohan. Nick flew up to Tomo and punched him in the stomach. Tomo just shook it off and took something out of his pocket.  
  
"Maka, come in," he said.  
  
"Yes Tomo,"  
  
"I want you to bring Roko and your squad to the sector four upper area. We have an insect infestation that needs to be dealt with."  
  
"Sir," came Maka's voice.  
  
"Now Nick, unless you want more trouble I suggest you give me the kid and go," his voice was threatening.  
  
"We're not scared of you!" shouted one of the men.  
  
"Well you will be," was his cold reply.  
  
Gohan wasn't about to wait and see what was going to happen and he took off into the air. He hadn't got very far when he was stopped. Maka and Roko were there with a group of 7 men. They were blocking his escape rote.  
  
"How did they get here this fast?" thought Gohan as he backed off a bit. He was grabbed by the back of his gi and pulled down again by one of Nick's men.  
  
"Hey, put me down," he wined. He was placed behind the group of men and one of them spoke to him.  
  
"Kid, stay down and don't move. Got it?" his voice was soft but firm. Gohan nodded and got down Tomo had been joined by the others and they were ready for a fight. It was one against one. Tomo and Nick were at the head of each team. Before they started Tomo spoke again.  
  
"I'll give you one more chance Nick. Give us the boy and I may let you live." "Not a chance. I don't know what Zarok would want with a little kid but it can't be anything good," said Nick in a calm voice.  
  
Tomo disappeared and re-appeared in front of Nick who also disappeared. The battle started with one of Tomo's men against one of Nick's. To Gohan's surprise, Nick's men were holding their own but he knew that they couldn't beat Tomo, Maka and Roko. After many punches and kicks 4 of Tomo's men were down and 6 of Nick's men were down. Nick was out of breath and he knew that this was a loosing battle. He turned and looked at the strange kid who was so important to Zarok that he sent Tomo, his best man, to go and get. He was crouching down with a look of terror on his face. He felt sorry for the boy, who was obviously new to this planet. Tomo started laughing again.  
  
"I told you you're no match for us Nick." He fired a blast at the man nearest Gohan. Tomo nodded to one of his men to go and get Gohan. He started to walk towards him but found someone in the way. It was the guy who had pulled Gohan down and told him to stay put.  
  
Gohan hated being so weak that he had to let people he didn't even know protect him. And they died because of him. He felt the pain of guilt in his chest. His anger rose even more until it was too much to bear. He let out a yell which surprised everyone there. He was on his feet, a blue aurora around him.  
  
"Masenko ha!" he shouted and fired it at the man that was in front of him. He tried to block it but he was pushed back and fell to the floor.  
  
"No way!" said Nick.  
  
"Where did that come from?" asked Tomo who was as surprised as everyone else. Gohan was still standing but he was very weak. He had used up all his energy in that last attack. He felt his knees buckle and he was on the ground, unconscious.  
  
Nick reacted before Tomo could. He ran and grabbed the unconscious boy and called to his men. They all flew off before Tomo screamed in rage for his men to follow them and bring back the kid alive. But it was too late, Nick and his remaining men were long gone.  
  
Next chapter will be up soon. Please review. 


	8. Chapter 8

The lost spirit  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Nick was running away fast to their hideout, with the sleeping child under his arms. He couldn't believe that this kid was so powerful. No wonder Zarok was so interested in him. He looked back and saw that no one was on their tail. They went down a small black shoot and landed on a surprisingly soft mat. Nick shook off the dust that covered him and singled to his remaining men that it was safe.  
  
They walked along a damp corridor into a large room. There were lots of people there. They were all part of the resistance. They looked at him as he walked in and noticed the boy under his arms.  
  
"Who's the kid?" asked a purple alien.  
  
"Don't know. But Zarok was after him for some reason and he is very strong. He killed one of Tomo's men."  
  
"What! Only one of our best men can take down one of Tomo's men."  
  
"Yeah, I know, that's why I brought him back. He could be useful. The purple alien noticed the small brown tail attached to the young boy.  
  
"He's a saiyajin!" he shouted out in surprise.  
  
"Shh," said Nick but it was too late. The others in the room were looking at him and murmuring under their breaths.  
  
"A saiyajin," called out someone in the crowd.  
  
"He's one of those savages. You should have killed him on the spot." Nick came to the boy's defense.  
  
"But he's only a boy."  
  
"there all the same," cried out another. They all fell silent as the boy under Nick's arms let out a groan. Nick put him on the floor.  
  
Gohan didn't know where he was but he didn't like the way everyone was looking at him. He looked around and saw the man who had saved him earlier. Nick smiled at him and gave him a sign telling him to keep quiet.  
  
"I say we kill him," came a voice in the crowd. With these words, Gohan backed away and got into a fighting pose.  
  
"But he's only a child," said the purple alien.  
  
"So. Nick said he took out one of Tomo's men. That means he's a threat." Gohan didn't like where this was going.  
  
"What's going one?" said a quiet voice to Gohan's left. He looked around and saw an older alien who looked a bit like Nick.  
  
"It's a saiyajin. Nick brought back a saiyajin." The old man looked down at Gohan who was very scared but kept a straight face.  
  
"Nick. I assume you have a good reason for bringing back one of the race that destroyed our planet to our secret base," He said.  
  
"I do," said Nick. Then he continued, "I doing a routine check on sector 4 when I noticed some commotion down below. I looked down and saw Tomo in pursuit of this boy." He pointed to Gohan. "I helped him Tomo said that he was to bring the boy to Zarok." When he said this everyone gasped. " I decided to help him but I lost 7 men. I know it was foolish but there's something about him. He killed one of Tomo's men with one blast. Tomo was in a rage and I'm surprised that he hadn't already killed him. He must be important to Zarok if he sent his best man to get him."  
  
Gohan had had enough. He didn't like people talking about him like he wasn't there. He wanted his Dad and his Mum. He felt tears form in his eyes. A single tear fell down his face and landed on his gi. He wanted to go home.  
  
He backed up to a wall, tears filling his eyes. "No, he wouldn't cry," he told himself. Everyone was looking at him but their faces were unreadable. Nick was feeling really sorry for the boy now so he went up to him and put his arms around his shoulders. "Hey, what's your name kid?" he asked.  
  
"Gohan," came a croaky voice from the small child. He looked up. His eyes were slightly red where he had held back tears.  
  
"Well don't worry Gohan. You'll be fine. I promise." Gohan smiled and said, "Thank you but I've already caused too much trouble and I can tell I'm not wanted." He began to move away, " I'll leave now." He walked towards the door but Nick pulled him back.  
  
"We can help you kid. Just tell us what happened and we'll do what we can." No one argued about it. They all felt sorry for the young boy, who had obviously been through a lot. Gohan still wasn't sure whether he should rust these people but he had nothing to loose and they did save him from Tomo.  
  
"I was on Namek," he began, " we were looking for the dragon balls, Krillin, Bulma and me. My dad was on his way to meet us. There was this guy called Freezer there, who was also looking for the dragon balls. We were looking for them so that we could wish some of our friends back who had died trying to protect the earth, our planet." "But I thought saiyajins lived on Vegeta." Said someone.  
  
"They did, but it was destroyed. My dad, who was sent to earth as a baby to destroy it, bumped his head when he was a kid so he forgot his mission. He protects earth now. I'm half saiyajin so I can fight like them but my mum doesn't like me fighting." They all nodded and he continued. "Then we felt another power. It was Tomo and his two men. They said that if I didn't come with them they would kill my friends. So they knocked me out and the next thing I know is that I'm on this ship. Tomo and the others refused to tell me what they wanted me for. When we got here they said they were taking me to a guy named Zarok. I ran away and that's when I meet you guys. He was feeling a little better now.  
  
"Kid, you've been through a lot," said the old man, " come and have some rest. I assume there will be no disagreements." He looked around at the rest of the group who were still silent.  
  
"Good," he said and beaconed to Gohan. Gohan, who was really tired, welcomed the bed he was given even if it was old and dirty. He was asleep at once and the old man left him to talk to the rest of the group.  
  
***  
  
Tomo had just entered the room and bowed before the hooded figure.  
  
"Where is the boy?" the figure asked in a cold mirthless voice.  
  
"He got away sir," said Tomo, fear was clearly in his voice.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Nick and his gang interfered sir." "Nick," he repeated, "oh, that no good alien scum. Tomo I want you to gather your forces and find where this Nick is hiding.  
  
"What shall I do when we find him sir?"  
  
"Kill him and his friends. Bring me the boy, and remember I want him alive. You have 5 days, don't disappoint me Tomo." He signaled him to leave and Tomo walked out of the room. 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this chapter took so long. I've had so much school work. The next few should be out soon. I'm also starting a new one. It's short but please read it.  
  
The Lost spirit  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"So what do we do with the kid?" asked one of the men sitting at the table.  
  
"You herd his story. I think we should help him."  
  
I agree. We can't just let Zarok get him. Who knows what he could want with him." Nick was silent in thought.  
  
"When he wakes up we'll ask him where his parents are and see if we can help him get back."  
  
"But why waste time with a kid? He's caused us to loose 7 of our best men. I say we let him fend for himself." One of the men on the table was silent. He was pitch black and his mind was racing. Now was the time to prove his loyalty to Zarok. He would take the kid to him and get back in his inner circle.  
  
"What do you think void? You haven't spoken yet."  
  
"Well, I say we help him."  
  
"Then it's settled. We help the kid get home," said the old man. Nick smiled in agreement. Void smiled too, but not because he wanted to help the kid. It would be a lot easier to get him if he was in the base. He would have to keep an eye on Nick though. He was too strong for him and he didn't want to get caught.  
  
***  
  
When Gohan woke up he didn't know where he was. He looked around. He was in a small room on a brown bed.  
  
Then the memories of yesterday came flooding back to him. Running away from Tomo, meeting Nick and the fight. Hid tail moved slowly from side to side as he wondered what to do now.  
  
He got up and walked out of the door. After he had walked through a long corridor he came into a room he recognized. It was the main room that Nick had brought him to earlier. It wasn't as crowded now.  
  
He caught sight of a black alien on the far side of the room. He was staring straight at him. Gohan felt uneasy about this but he stepped into the room. He wrapped his tail around his waist incase anyone tried to grab it.  
  
Nick saw the boy as he came in and walked over.  
  
"Hey Gohan, are you feeling better?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Thank you for saving me yesterday," said Gohan.  
  
"No problem kid."  
  
"Who is that?" Gohan asked and pointed at the black alien.  
  
"Oh that's Void. He can be a bit scary but he is one of us." Gohan wondered if he was imagining it, but he could have sworn he herd, what sounded like, doubt in Nicks voice. Gohan didn't like the way Void kept looking at him and made a mental note to keep out of his way.  
  
"Gohan," said Nick. " Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure," said Gohan.  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
"I..I don't know where my dad is, but my mum is on Earth," his voice was croaky. "Ok. We want to help you but we can only do so much." Gohan nodded and Nick turned away to talk to another group of people.  
  
Gohan decided that he couldn't be a burden to these people who were, obviously, very poor. He went back the way he had come and looked for a way out. Oblivious to him, Void followed at a safe distance.  
  
He looked for a while, avoiding all he saw, and finally found a way out. He looked around to see if anyone had followed him and when he decided it was clear he left. Void couldn't have been more pleased with this course of action. It would be easy to get the kid if he was away from Nick. He followed the boy, who obviously didn't know where he was going, along a dark street and into a wide open area that was completely empty.  
  
It reminded Gohan of a ghost town. Where were all the people?" thought Gohan. It was so busy yesterday.  
  
He looked around and noticed a poster on the wall near him. He walked closer to see what it said.  
  
He couldn't read the writing but he could make out the word ' saiyajin' and a number that looked like currency. Gohan decided to move on because he didn't want to think about what it meant.  
  
Void was getting closer to the boy and he also knew how to hide his power level. Gohan didn't even notice. He continued along the deserted path into a slightly smaller area.  
  
***  
  
"Nick. The boy has just left the base and Void has also gone," came a message to Nick.  
  
"What !" he shouted. "Send a party out now and make sure that kid is safe." This wasn't good. He had had his doubts about Void. Was he turning traitor or was he going after the boy alone? He had an uneasy feeling that it was the first one. The kid wasn't safe out there. Why did he leave? He accompanied the party to search for the runaway saiyajin and Void.  
  
***  
  
Gohan still couldn't work out where all the people were. He had sensed someone earlier but it had gone now. He herd a noise behind him. Before he could react a long, black tail covered his mouth and held him tight, preventing him from crying out.  
  
He tried to break free but the tail tightened and his arms fell limply by his sides. He was lifted up off the ground and turned round to face his captor. It was Void. He was grinning as he tightened his grip even more. Gohan felt like his head was going to pop off. He kicked at Void but this only made him feel worse.  
  
When Void was sure the boy was near unconsciousness and not a threat to him, he threw him against a wall. Gohan fell to the floor but he couldn't get up. Void walked up to him and picked him up by his gi. He brought his face close to Gohan's, a smile still covering it.  
  
"Well kid," he said. " I don't know what Zarok would want with a puny half pint like you but you're my ticket to freedom." He shock the boy to make sure he was listing. "Yes, If I take you to Zarok he'll surely give me a reward."  
  
Gohan tried to speak but could only manage a few mumbled words.  
  
"I trust there are no complaints." Gohan just growled.  
  
"I thought so. Now come on." He started to walk away with Gohan who was still trying to get free. Void was getting annoyed with the young hybrid's struggling. He hit him on the head and his body fell limply against Void.  
  
"That's much better," he commented with a smile.  
  
***  
  
"No sign of them sir," a dark green alien came running up to Nick.  
  
"Keep looking," said Nick. It was as if the boy and Void had disappeared into thin air. He never did like Void but him going missing at the same time as the boy was a little more than suspicious.  
  
"Mac!" shouted Nick.  
  
"Yes Nick."  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this. Take a few men and go to base 7. Keep a look out and if you Void or the kid report to me immediately."  
  
"Sir," said Mac and he ran off. If Void had taken Gohan to Zarok then he was already lost. This thought made him feel guilty. Gohan had been taken for some reason, but what it was he didn't know. 


	10. Chapter 10

The Lost Spirit  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Void had dumped the kid somewhere and gone off to tell Tomo.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Void turned traitor," chuckled Tomo. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I have something you want," said Void in a sly voice.  
  
"And what would that be?" he asked, his eyes gleaming.  
  
"A boy," he had caught Tomo's interest. "A saiyajin boy."  
  
"Where is he?" Tomo stood up.  
  
"Somewhere safe, but before I give him to you I want something in return." "And that would be?"  
  
"I want my old job back."  
  
"What? You want to be Zarok's lackey again. Well I suppose I can work something out." He knew exactly what he would do.  
  
"Take Maka and Roko and go and get him. I want the boy here in two hours. And do not harm him." Void nodded with an evil grin and walked out to go and find Maka and Roko and go get that kid.  
  
************  
  
"Nick, Void has just entered Zarok's base and come out with Maka and Roko."  
  
"No," said Nick. "Did you see the boy?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"That means that Void left him somewhere. But we can't get him before they do. Mac, follow them and if possible get the boy first. Do not endanger yourself though. Find out as much as you can."  
  
*************  
  
When Gohan came to all he saw was black. He tried to move but found that his arms and legs were bound together tightly. His head was hurting and he was really scared.  
  
The last thing he remembered was Void grabbing him and then nothing. He had no idea how long he had been out. Gohan tried to raise his ki but this did little good. The chains were made of some very strong material and he couldn't break free. He herd a noise and felt three powers coming his way. He knew who they were. Void followed by Maka and Roko entered the room. It filled with light as Void flicked a switch on the wall.  
  
"Here's your little trouble maker," said Void and he pointed to Gohan. Maka and Roko both went to pick Gohan up incase he tried to escape again. He struggled as hard as he could but his efforts were futile. They picked him up and carried him away. Void chuckled quietly as he followed behind them.  
  
**************  
  
"Sir, we lost them when they went underground. But they came back up carrying the boy. We couldn't do anything because it was Maka and Roko. We're sorry Nick." Mac finished quieter than he began.  
  
"Ok Mac. Thank you but it seems we can do nothing now."  
  
"Nick, take a look at this." The purple alien pointed to a series of flashing numbers.  
  
"What is it?" asked Nick.  
  
"It's a really high power heading towards this planet." Nick looked at the figures.  
  
"But how?" his question was left unanswered. "Who ever it is I hope their friendly."  
  
***************  
  
"Hey Bulma, you're a genius!" exclaimed Goku. "Now we're goanna get there much quicker."  
  
"Well I'm not just a pretty face you know."  
  
"Bulma how long will we be now?"  
  
"only about five more hours at this speed." "Thanks Bulma, now we can get Gohan quicker."  
  
"Who cares about your brat Kakkarot. I want to fight those men that were stronger than Friezer." Vegeta of course.  
  
"Would you stop thinking of fighting for one minuet. Gohan could be in trouble."  
  
Bulma yelled. Vegeta just shrugged and went off to train again. Krillin watched with slight amusement as Vegeta stormed off and Bulma stood there with her arms folded and her head high.  
  
***************  
  
Much to Gohan's protest he was carried into a tall, dark building. He sensed a strong power, an evil power. He was taken to a room. To the one person he feared the most. Tomo.  
  
"There you are runt," he said. "Well done Void." But before he could say anything Tomo shot him through the heart, killing him instantly. Gohan cried out.  
  
"Quiet kid or your next," he threatened. That still didn't stop Gohan from trying to get free. Tomo beckoned to Roko and Maka to follow and all three walked out of the room, and down a long corridor, Gohan in tow.  
  
They entered a room to their left and Gohan starred. It was completely different to the rest of the building. There were draped all around the walls and soft carpet under foot. But Gohan was looking at the end of the room. There was a small platform with a large chair. On the chair was a tall, dark, hodded figure. He couldn't see his face but he could tell he was smiling. Gohan could sense his power and felt very afraid.  
  
"Sir, we have the boy," said a very proud Tomo.  
  
"Leave us," said the hodded figure.  
  
Maka and Roko put Gohan down and followed Tomo out of the room. Gohan thought quickly and made a run for the door. He was about to run through the door way when it slammed shut. He stopped and looked at the figure. It had its hand raised in a straight line, pointing to the now closed door.  
  
Gohan looked around for any other means of escape, but found none. His body suddenly tensed up and he couldn't move. He felt like ropes had bound him from head to toe. He was lifted up by an unknown force and thrown to the floor in front of the figure. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get up. He was lifted up again and flung against the wall. Large, heavy chains fitted themselves around his arms and legs, preventing any escape. Struggling didn't do much good as he was held tightly against the wall. He glared at the figure who was now standing. Letting loose a growl he powered up.  
  
"I wouldn't bother doing that," said a cold voice. But Gohan didn't listen and continued to power up.  
  
This still didn't do any good. He was stuck.  
  
"Now that I have your full attention," the figure started, "I suppose you hve many questions. I an Zarok." He paused. "And you are now mine." 


	11. Chapter 11

The Lost Spirit Chapter 11  
  
"I am Zarok." He paused, "and you are now mine."  
  
"What do you want me for?" asked Gohan trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Well my dear boy. You hold the key to the ultimate power."  
  
"Huh!" said Gohan. "What is he talking about?" he thought. "I hold the key to the ultimate power? What does that mean?"  
  
"You see boy. Long ago before this universe was created there were 5 spirits. The spirit of Earth, water, fire, air and the spirit of life. These spirits created the universe you see before you. Once each of these elements had done their job they took the form of their element. The earth spirit took the form of the ground below us, the water spirit took the form of the seas, the fire spirit took the form of the blazing flames and the air spirit took the form of the air we breath. There is a legend that if all the spirits were once again brought together, the person who controls them would be able to control the universe with no equal." His eyes were fixed upon Gohan. "I have gathered all the elemental spirits but I'm one short. For you see, the fifth spirit, the spirit of life, is the most powerful spirit and is born into a living creature. And as you've probably guessed, the spirit of life is within you." Gohan couldn't believe it. Either this guy was nuts or he had this so called spirit of creation in him. This was too wired.  
  
"And now that I have you, the universe is all mine." He laughed at the look of horror on the boy's face. "Oh and don't worry. I'm not going to kill you. No, if I kill you I will loose the spirit. You are under my control now." Gohan didn't know what to think. He watched as Zarok picked up what looked like a crystal collar and walk over to him. He was helpless as Zarok places the collar around his neck and his world was turned to darkness.  
  
******************  
  
Nick and some of his men had gone to the place on the outskirts of the city where the ship had landed only moments ago. He wasn't in the mood for a battle so he hoped they were friendly. He looked up at the large round space craft with the sign 'capsule corporation' on it. Maybe it was some sort of company thought Nick. The door on the craft opened and a man wearing an orange gi came out followed by a shorter man in blue, a bald guy in orange a green alien with a turban and a girl with blue hair. They looked friendly enough, except for the one in blue. The front two looked like saiyajins. Maybe they knew the kid thought Nick. His thoughts were cut short when the tall guy spoke.  
  
"We come in peace," he said and raised his hands above his head.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Nick.  
  
"I'm Goku, this is Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo and Bulma." He pointed to the others in turn. "We're looking for someone who was brought to this planet a few days ago."  
  
"Gohan," thought Nick. Was this his father?  
  
"I may be able to help you but first you must promise to do us no harm."  
  
"Sure, we didn't come here for a fight," he shot a glance at Vegeta who growled. "We're just looking for my son."  
  
"Gohan," said Nick. Goku looked at him.  
  
"Do you know were he is?"  
  
"I do, but first you must know a few things."  
  
"I'm listing."  
  
"I met Gohan two days ago. I helped him escape from Tomo and his men. He told us about you and what happened on Namek."  
  
"Is he with you now?" asked Goku hopefully.  
  
"No. One of my men turned traitor and he was caught again. He was taken to a man named Zarok."  
  
"Do you know why they want him?"  
  
"I don't, but I can tell you where to find him and I will help you as much as I can."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Goku, you're just going to trust this guy. You've only just met him," complained Piccolo. "What if he's lying. Your trusting nature got you killed once, remember?"  
  
"He's not lying Piccolo." He looked at Bulma. "I think it would be best if you stay here Bulma."  
  
"Ok Goku, she said, "but promise me that you'll find Gohan."  
  
"I will and don't worry." He nodded and she went back into the ship.  
  
"Vegeta, I know you want to fight, but I must ask you not to endanger my son with your arrogance." The Prince just snorted.  
  
"Fine, but I get to take this Zarok guy down."  
  
"Agreed, but only if you can handle it."  
  
"Um, what's your name?" asked Krillin as he spoke for the first time.  
  
"It's Nick and this is Tomatiku." He stretched his arm out and pointed to the city around him. "We must go. Tomo will certainly know you're here and come and find you." He beckoned to them and they all followed.  
  
"What about Bulma?" as he looked back.  
  
"Darn, she'll have to come as well. And we'll have to hide the ship." No sooner had he said this when Bulma came out and pressed a button on the side of the ship. There was a loud poof and it turned into a capsule.  
  
"We do have camera's on the ship you know," She said as if reading everyone's mind." How did she do that?  
  
"Come on," said Nick and he lead them to their base. 


	12. Chapter 12

The Lost Spirit Chapter 12  
  
"And that's the whole story," finished Nick.  
  
"No, Gohan," said Goku. "Where is this Zarok. I will kill him if he has hurt him." Piccolo nodded in agreement.  
  
"Do not worry Goku," said Nick. "I don't think he is going to harm your son because Tomo was under strict orders to get him alive and unharmed." Bulma was really worried about Gohan and she demanded to be aloud to go as well.  
  
"Bulma, it could be dangerous. Please stay here where it's safe." Goku looked at her with those innocent eye's.  
  
"Ok Goku, but don't get yourself killed."  
  
"That's settled then. We go to Zarok's base. Krillin, Vegeta, Piccolo, Nick and your group will distract the guards and Zarok while I get Gohan." They all left the base and headed for Zarok's place.  
  
*************  
  
Zarok was walking along the corridor, followed by Tomo, Maka and Roko. Between Zarok and Tomo walked a small boy, no older than 6. His face was blank. No emotions were visible and his eye's were empty. Around his neck was a thin crystal collar which was glowing white. Roko had him by the back of his gi to make sure he didn't try and get away. Not that he would.  
  
Gohan didn't have any control over his body at all. He could see and hear everything but some unknown force was controlling him and he was powerless to fight it. He just looked straight ahead as he was taken to large black room. When the lights were switched on he saw 5 stands illuminated around the room.  
  
Zarok walked to each of the four stands and did something to each which Gohan couldn't see. But what ever he did it made all the stands suddenly change color. One was clear, and the others were red, blue and green.  
  
Zarok signaled to Tomo to bring Gohan to the center of the room. He watched helplessly as he was lead to the fifth stand.  
  
***************  
  
As soon as they had reached the base they had been attack. How many there were was impossible to tell. Piccolo, Vegeta and Nick were taking on three of the strongest while the rest were holding their own. As soon as the fight had started Goku had been looking for gohan's ki. He didn't have to search long and he followed it knocking down countless men as he continued his search. He came to a door where his son's power was. It opened with a crash as he pushed it.  
  
When he stepped in he felt strange. It was quiet, the noise of the battles was completely blocked out. The room was black except five lines of colored light. In the center of the room was a white light and Goku could just make out a small figure standing there.  
  
"Gohan!" he shouted and ran up to his son. He was stopped when he reached him though. It was some sort of barrier and no matter how hard he he pushed he couldn't get through.  
  
"Gohan, it's dad." But his cries were useless. He looked at his son. There was a string of white around his neck and his eye's were white. He didn't know what had happened to his son but he wasn't happy about it.  
  
"Gohan!" he shouted again.  
  
"He can't hear you," said a cold voice in front of Gohan. Goku looked at the dark figure and became very angry.  
  
"What have you done to my son?" he snarled.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about that right now. You should worry about yourself."  
  
"Change him back now," said Goku in a threatening voice.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that. His spirit is mine and I can do with him what I want."  
  
"Gohan isn't yours. Now let him go before I make you." Goku was really angry now.  
  
"I don't think so," said Zarok. He made a gesture and Tomo, Maka and Roko appeared around Goku.  
  
The fight began suddenly. Tomo led the assault and Maka and Roko came in from either side. Goku was out numbered but that didn't matter. He was so angry that he went super saiyajin and knocked Maka and Roko out with a flare of his ki.  
  
He and Tomo exchanged a few punches but Goku got the better of him and blasted him through the chest. I wasn't enough to kill him but it was enough to keep him down.  
  
Goku turned his head to look at Zarok. Now the real fight was about to begin.  
  
I could make it go on and on or I could finish it quickly. Tell me what u think please. R/R 


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it took so long. I was on my hols and now I've just started yr10. Major bummer!!!!  
  
The Lost spirit Chapter 13  
  
Goku glared daggers at Zarok. He was mad, mad at him for doing this to his son, mad at him for taking his son away from him. His green eyes were locked onto Zaroks'.  
  
"Your quite strong for a saiyajin," he smirked. "But not even you can stop me. I now have access to the ultimate power, and I suppose you can thank your son for that." He laughed coldly.  
  
That did it. Goku rushed forward to attack. He had never been so made in his life. Not even against Freizer. He was going to make this man pay for everything. His ki flared around him.  
  
Just before Goku reached Zarok he stopped. Zarok was muttering under his breath and he raised his hands above his head. Goku stood there looking confused.  
  
When Zarok was finished he looked Goku straight in the eye's.  
  
"Your finished saiyajin," he smirked. " Let's see how you do against the elements shall we." With that the room went silent. All the lights went out and Goku got into a defensive position.  
  
Something wasn't right and he had a bad feeling about it.  
  
A sudden explosion made him fly backward and shield himself. The whole building shook and the ground trembled. Pieces of the ceiling started collapsing and Goku dogged various other items as they fell.  
  
******************  
  
Elsewhere in Zarok's base the others had just defeated his men. Krillin was wounded and lying down. Piccolo and Vegeta were disposing of all the bodies which were Zarok's and Nick's men alike. Nick was standing still staring at the wall. He could sense something strange coming form further in the base. Something had happened.  
  
A sudden rumbling made them all look up. The base was falling apart. Nick grabbed Krillin and he and the others ran out side quickly before they were covered with the debris.  
  
Once out side they looked at the damage. The entire place was leveled.  
  
"GOKU!" shouted Krillin.  
  
They all looked at the middle of the debris. There was a platform and Goku was pulling himself up still in super saiyajin mode.  
  
Vegeta growled. "Dam Kakkarot," he thought. "How can he be so strong?"  
  
"Look," said Nick pointing to where Goku was. " That's Zarok." And sure enough Zarok was standing in front of Goku smiling.  
  
As the others looked they all saw 5 others standing there as well. They all gasped at the sight.  
  
********************  
  
Goku stood up breathing heavily. What could have caused a blast like that? He wondered. As he looked up his heart stopped dead.  
  
Standing between him and Zarok were 5 figures. 4 of them were large warriors. Each one was dressed in a different colour and had the same colour aurora. One was red and the others were dark blue, green and light blue. They didn't look human.  
  
The red warrior had flame like hair and a fiery sword on his back. Hid body seemed to be on fire.  
  
The dark blue warrior had no weapons but blue watery hair and he had what looked like two horns on his head.  
  
The Green warrior had bow and arrows on his back. He had green hair and looked like a hunter.  
  
And the light blue warrior had hair that seemed to disappear. He hovered slightly off the ground and Goku swore that he could almost see right through him.  
  
As Goku looked at these 4 warriors he grew afraid. He could feel how strong they were and he didn't stand a chance not even as a super saiyajin.  
  
As his eyes fell onto the figure in the middle he gasped. His son was standing there. His eyes were pure white and his aurora was also white. There wasn't a hint of recollection on his serious almost cold face.  
  
"Gohan!" chocked Goku as he stepped forward slightly. This couldn't be his son. Could it?  
  
"GOKU!" he heard his name being called and turned round. He saw the others standing there. They had a few injuries but other than that they were all fine.  
  
He looked back at his son who was standing at the front of the mean looking warriors. They were easily three times as tall as him but he seemed to be the leader.  
  
"What have you done?" he asked Zarok was still smiling. Knowing that his victory was close at hand.  
  
"I told you. I control the elements now. They obey me and with them I will control the universe." He broke out into fits of laughter.  
  
"No!" shouted Goku. "I wont let you. Let my son go now!" he demanded.  
  
"And let go of the chance to be supreme ruler of the universe. I don't think so saiyajin. Now let me show you how powerful my elemental warriors are." With that the 4 tall men and Gohan stepped forward ready to fight. 


	14. Discontinued

Ok, so it's been years since I've even looked at this story and I can't see myself updating it any time soon so it's being discontinued. If anyone is interested in continuing or re-writing it you're more than welcome, just let me know.

Thanks to all those people of reviewed it and sorry!


End file.
